


Vibrating Experience

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vibrators, bottom!kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds a bag left on the floor after practice once everyone is gone. He finds an "unknown" object but puts it to good use on Kageyama when he has the chance to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrating Experience

Hinata and Kageyama were the last ones in the gym cleaning up and taking care of the equipment. They didn't plan to stay late today but that ended up happening. There was one bag on the gym floor that didn't belong to them; it had to belong to another team member but they would've already known who it was for. The bag was small and blue, it didn't seem to carry a lot but there was something inside that got Hinata's attention rather quickly.

The zipper to the blue bag was wide open. Inside there was a pink item and a clear bottle. Hinata was leaning closer to the bag to see, but he wasn't sure what the items were. So he decided it was okay to pull them out.

"Don't touch it!" Kageyama smacked Hinata's hand away when he tried to reach for it.

Hinata turned back to Kageyama quickly when he felt the stinging pain in his hand; he had a deep frown marking his face but it wasn't enough to get Kageyama to back off from him. Kageyama was seconds away from hitting Hinata with the broom he had in his hands now, too. And as much as he wanted to fight back, Hinata was more concerned about what's in the bag so he came up with an excuse when he turned around to look inside again.

"Maybe there's an ID card in the bag." Hinata rubbed his palm as he stared into the bag. That was the excuse he'd use to take out the pink item.

"Someone's going to come back for it." Kageyama wanted to mind his own business but he couldn't do that when Hinata went poking around in someone else's stuff.

While Kageyama went back to brooming by himself, a fluff of orange hair moved around. Hinata moved down to his knees on the floor to get a closer look but it wasn't close enough. Hinata dipped his head as he yanked the bag open despite Kageyama coming back and hitting him again. Hinata's hand reached for the pink item, feeling the ridges between his fingers from the material. His smile widened but then he lifted it up to see what it was.

It definitely was not what he was expecting. 

He took out the pink item and his smile faded at that second. He knows what it is but doesn't _know_ what it is. He went searching for anything else in the bag and he found more stuff. His other hand wrapped around a clear bottle and pulled that out as well. Now he had two things in his hands that he really shouldn't be holding at all. Kageyama turned around to find that Hinata actually went in the bag and was taking out stuff that he shouldn't. His eyes widened when he realized what Hinata was holding; he just couldn't believe he was going through someone's else's stuff to find things like _that_. He made his way back to Hinata quickly, dragging the broom behind him as he just about ran to scream at Hinata.

"Hinata, boge!" Kageyama shouted over Hinata's shoulder but he wasn't hiding his curiosity well.

He had his hands over the end of the broom and leaned over to see what was in Hinata's hand. It was a bad idea to go into other people's stuff but he was amazed at what he was looking at.

Hinata turned it around, looking for something that could confirm if he was right. Underneath the pink item there was a small button that could be turned on or off.

"It's a dick." Hinata suddenly said.

"You idiot." Kageyama hit behind Hinata's head. "It's a dildo." He corrected.

"What's it for?" Hinata turned around quickly and looked up to Kageyama with curiosity. It's not that he didn't know, but he just thought why would someone have it here if they can't technically use it. Hinata had a blank stare up to Kageyama's face, wanting a precise answer or he would explode from the curiosity. Kageyama could only stare back with a terribly hopeless expression.

Kageyama didn't know the answer to that question. He looked at the pink dildo in Hinata's hand. It was rather large, at least he thought so, compared to Hinata's fingers around it; it looked like any other "dick" as Hinata would put it. And if he turned it on, it would vibrate. Kageyama had a gist of what it was for but he didn't know about all the options he had.

"You just play with it." Kageyama shrugged.

Hinata turned it on and it began buzzing in his hand with quite a lot of power. He shrieked with a smile on his face because he didn't believe it. Kageyama stared at the pink dildo with wide eyes. The toy could vibrate, too. Whoever lost their bag was about to be missing something that was quite impressive.

"How do you play with it?" Hinata asked loudly as he looked up to the boy above him again, this time with so much excitement in his body.

He definitely wanted to play with it.

Kageyama's forehead furrowed as he tried to concentrate. He knew something but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it. Though, Hinata was so excited but didn't know anything about the dildo. Kageyama had the upper hand and he was going to use his knowledge to teach Hinata.

Well he had enough knowledge to explain.

Has he ever used a dildo before? No. Does he know where it could go? He was guessing. But this could be a great learning experience.

The broom fell from Kageyama's hand but he didn't move to pick it up. Instead, Kageyama sat against the wall after snatching the lube from Hinata's hand first. Kageyama was about to reach for Hinata's shorts as well but Hinata pounced first, grabbing the elastic part of Kageyama's shorts and already yanking them off him.

"Hey!- What are you...?" Kageyama stopped shouting as he looked down in amazement. Hinata got his shorts off in one swift movement. And he tossed them on the gym floor like they were useless.

Now Kageyama was sitting against the wall with no shorts or underwear on because Hinata was extremely enthusiastic. Kageyama didn't know what to say, all he could do was blush from embarrassment since Hinata took off his shorts in a rush. He didn't want to show anything to Hinata but now he couldn't move away.

Hinata was staring. His jaw fell open slightly as he looked down right between Kageyama's legs. He was shouting in his mind but he couldn't find the words to say anything out loud. Kageyama wanted to hit Hinata in the face so his attention would be elsewhere. It was embarrassing enough that Hinata was staring at his dick. And if Hinata was going to say anything, Kageyama would have to put a stop to it.

"Wow-"

"Stop." Kageyama said over him quickly.

"So now what? Do I use the lube?-"

"No, I'll do it." Kageyama said, not wanting to give Hinata any other ideas.

He opened up the red cap and poured the cold liquid over his fingers. He figured that Hinata was going to try and put the dildo in him so he might as well get ready for it. Slowly, Kageyama brought his hand down between his already spread legs. He shifted back against the wall and leaned more so Hinata could see; despite the blush on Kageyama's cheeks, Kageyama thought he wasn't embarrassed anymore. Then again, he was giving Hinata more of a view than he thought he needed.

Kageyama was taking his time since he hasn't done this before. He pulled his lips in and took a breath through his nose while he moved his fingers. Just barely did his fingers graze his skin, the cold sensation of the lube making his body shiver. He was hesitant to go any further than that. His index finger rubbed slowly around his hole but he heard Hinata's impatient breathing so he gave in and pushed his finger in. Slowly. Very slowly.

He clenched his teeth down and tried to get used to something he hasn't done before. Hinata was watching with wide eyes since it's not like he's seen this either. He watched as Kageyama fingered himself at an unbearably slow pace; at times, his eyes would trail up to see Kageyama's reddened face.

Did it hurt? Hinata couldn't tell with the expression on Kageyama's face. It was like it did hurt but at the same time it didn't. Kageyama was being quiet too. If he liked it, he would be saying something, right? Hinata didn't know what to think; he held the vibrating dildo in his hand but he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it yet. But there was a sudden urge in his body that made him want to do something else to Kageyama.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata finally asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes trailed down lower to between Kageyama's legs.

"N-not really." Kageyama breathed out slowly.

He pushed in another finger when he thought he could handle it. He closed his eyes and breathed in again through his open mouth. This was the first moment he let out a low moan.

"Can I just...?" Hinata wanted to use the vibrator on him right at this moment. He couldn't wait.

Kageyama opened his eyes to look at Hinata. He saw the desperation but it wasn't going to make him speed up his fingers. He didn't think he was ready yet to take in the dildo so he had to spread himself until he could take it. Hinata didn't understand but Kageyama was too embarrassed to just explain it the best way he knew how. If Hinata had asked before, Kageyama would have had no problem, but now that he was actually in this position, he was stunned. And Hinata was still staring and being impatient because he was so ready to move this along and get to the good part.

"Wait." Kageyama told him.

Hinata wasn't on the side of patience but he did wait because he couldn't just say no to the face Kageyama was making.

"This is taking too long." Hinata was too enthusiastic to calm down.

"Okay, okay, give me a second." Kageyama said as he sat up against the wall. His fingers moved deeper and he shifted his hips again while he let his fingers travel further.

There was another moan that left his lips, this time his voice strained from the sudden movements. Hinata watched Kageyama's legs, seeing them shaking slightly, and he didn't know why. Did it still hurt or did it feel good? Hinata kept his eyes over Kageyama's body, watching him react to his own fingers.

"My turn, my turn." Hinata said eagerly, already putting his hand over Kageyama's knee, his fingers gripping Kageyama's black knee pad.

Kageyama was slow to pull his fingers out. Hinata turned off the vibrator before making his way between Kageyama's legs. Already he could see the small beads of sweat on Kageyama's forehead, his black hair already mashing to his face. Hinata wasn't sure what was so amazing about it but he was really going to rock Kageyama's world with the item in his hand.

Hinata pushed Kageyama's hand away when he was about to move the dildo. Hinata was sure he knew what he was doing now and didn't need any help. He poured lube over the pink dildo before getting ready to move it over Kageyama's skin; Hinata thought of this more as a learning experience than something erotic. He was curious to see if Kageyama could handle the toy.

"Slowly...slowly..." Hinata was barely paying attention to Kageyama telling him to move slow and gently. It was like he was trying to get most of the vibrator inside him in one movement. "Boge! Hinata, you dumbass, I said slow-"

"I heard you!" Hinata yelled back then grumbled under his breath.

He was not in the mood to fight. The only thing on his mind was holding on to his concentration so he could do this the right way. He thought he was moving slowly. He thought he was being gentle. His hand wasn't shaking or wavering, he knew he was doing it the way he was supposed to. But he heard Kageyama hiss through his teeth and felt him wince at the slight pain. That wasn't supposed to happen, and as much as Hinata wanted to stop to let Kageyama breathe, he couldn't find it in him to keep his hand from moving or glance away from the spot between Kageyama's legs. 

There was no way for him to describe it.

Now his eyes were up to Kageyama's face. Hinata couldn't look away either. This was the first time he's seen Kageyama blush from embarrassment like this. Was it really that embarrassing? Well he wasn't the one with his pants off and a dildo in his ass, so he couldn't know what it was like. Plus, Hinata was watching without being distracted.

His thumb turned on the pink vibrator that was just barely inside Kageyama. It took less than a second for Kageyama to react to the sudden vibration. His legs closed and his hands moved to cover himself quickly as the vibration pulsed through his sensitive skin. Hinata didn't let go. He watched Kageyama shake and twitch; Hinata continued to push the vibrator like there was nothing going on. 

He could clearly feel the vibration on his finger tips but he knew he could keep going. 

Kageyama didn't want to tell him to stop. The dildo was actually spreading him wider than his fingers ever could, and then there was the vibrating part of it. Hinata lifted dropped his hand to underneath Kageyama's thigh to get him to spread his legs again. He wanted to see. Kageyama was extremely hesitant since he was having a hard time controlling himself. 

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Hinata asked in a quiet tone, still concentrating.

"N-no." Kageyama rested his head against the wall. 

As long as Hinata moved slowly, there wasn't a problem. The pain wasn't unbearable, and it was masked by the pleasure that was beginning to course through his veins. His hands trembled between his legs; it was the perfect opportunity for Hinata to move them aside and see what Kageyama looked like at that spot. 

The vibrator was getting sucked in. Kageyama's cock was already dripping with cum. The more Hinata pushed, the more cum spilled over his skin. Kageyama opened his eyes to find Hinata staring hard at him, he wasn't even trying to hide it. Kageyama was in such a daze that it's not like he could say anything about it. 

Hinata finally found the gentle rhythm and he kept the pace. The end of the dildo pressed against his palm and his wrist moved up slightly to keep pushing it inside Kageyama. When he found Kageyama's right spot, he was praised with a few loud moans and whimpers. It made him want to keep the vibrator from moving right at that spot. Hinata was careful. His eyes would move up to see Kageyama's face. It's like he could feel the heat as well, drowning in the same sensation that made Kageyama uneasy. It didn't embarrass Hinata to hear the sounds Kageyama was making. In fact, none of this embarrassed him. He was just so eager to learn. He knew the rhythm and what could make Kageyama cum easily. 

When Kageyama's panting got faster, Hinata couldn't help but move the vibrator faster as well. Kageyama bit down on his lip to keep in his louder cries and moans. His thighs were quivering from the intensity he felt. His hands dropped against the gym floor and he balled up his fingers to keep from dragging his nails against the floor. More sweat formed on his reddened face. He was getting close to that white hot moment that made him want to fall over and lay on the floor. 

It took all his strength to not tremble terribly from what he felt. 

Hinata wasn't going to stop pushing the vibrating dildo so Kageyama dealt with it. 

It took just a while longer before Kageyama was curling over and straining to keep himself together. Hinata didn't move his hand away from between Kageyama's legs, and he kept the dildo from being pushed out. Kageyama didn't breathe for just that intense second that left him feeling drained. His head swooned as he curled up. His voice went silent and his body stopped tensing long enough for him to cum on the floor. 

Hinata stared in amazement as Kageyama gasped for air.

"Wow~" he dragged out under his breath. 

"Stop." Kageyama didn't like how Hinata was going all starry eyed with excitement again. 

The vibrator kept going. Kageyama jolted on the floor now and again but for the moment it didn't bother him. Hinata scrambled around in the blue bag to see if there was anything else that could be more interesting than the vibrating dildo. He pulled out another bottle of lube; in his other hand was a leather strap with a pink ball in the middle. 

"Oh!" Hinata screeched. "Let's use this-"

Kageyama flinched away quickly, throwing his hands up to get Hinata to back away from him. "No!" he shouted just as loud as Hinata. 

Hinata just about jumped on him to put the gag around his head. Somehow he already knew what it was and where it should go, and he wanted to see what Kageyama would look like with it in his mouth. Kageyama, on the other hand, wanted to be spared another round of whatever this was so he forced Hinata away as hard as they could. 

In the midst of their fighting, someone opened up the gym door and paused when they saw the the two first years fighting. Sugawara blinked slowly at the sight in front of him. He had no words, not even the slightest huff of a breath came from his lips. His expression was completely plain and he watched the other two stare right back at him. 

He recognized the pink vibrator poking out from between Kageyama's legs. He also noticed the gag that was being held by Hinata's fingers. From the sight, he already knew they got ahead in doing something already, and now Hinata found more items to use. The blue bag was open beside them, wide open. Sugawara looked at that, then back at the first years that had gone still from being caught. Sugawara didn't take a step forward from where he was. He barely shifted as he stood by the open door. 

Then he sighed and turned to leave. 

Just like that, he was gone. 

The two first years heard him call out to someone outside of the gym. "Daichi, the first years found my bag." Sugawara was loud enough for them to hear.

It was Sugawara's bag that they went through. That didn't change anything. In fact, Hinata went right back to trying to put the gag in Kageyama's mouth. It took all his strength to fight against Kageyama and of course Kageyama was using all his strength to fight back. He's had enough with the vibrator and wearing a gag was a big no for him. Yet, Hinata continued to try and get Kageyama to open his mouth so he could use the gag. They weren't sure how long they had left, whether it was just a minute or an hour; Kageyama would prefer to leave the gag out of it, but Hinata was just so excited that he did everything he could to get Kageyama to open his mouth, his attempts all unsuccessful. Hinata desperately had to do something else with the toys he found.


End file.
